


Games we play

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, drama group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teruki is member of the drama group at their school and Hiroki agreed to help him take some props to the storage room but his best friend's weird ideas interrupt the task a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games we play

„I will never understand why you joined the drama group.” Hiro sighed and glanced over to his best friend who was walking next to him down the hallway of their high school, both of them carrying a cardboard box in their arms. The brunette let out a soft laughter und flashed his typical grin at the younger male, flipping a few strand of his hair out of his view with a movement of his head.  
“What’s so weird about it? I think it’s fun and it’s not really hard for me to remember my lines. I’m good at memorizing texts.” Teruki shrugged lightly and then stopped in front of a door, balancing the box on one arm while getting the key to the room out of his trousers pocket, unlocking the door.  
“It’s weird because I expected you to join some sports club, even though it does fit for you to be in a drama group. And I think you’re quite good at acting. But it’s still weird not to see you join the basketball club like during middle school. I thought you love playing?” Hiroki followed his best friend into the small room that contained several shelves and a huge cupboard, stuffed with various clothes and other stuff used for stage plays. It was Friday afternoon and he had agreed to help Teru bring the two boxes with some props of the drama group in their little storage room. Most students had already left the building and almost all classes already ended for the day, only sport activities took place in the gym and on the school’s sports ground but it was unusual quiet in this part of the building. Teru put down his box on a small table in the corner and motioned his best friend to do the same with his box.  
“Sure, I loved playing basketball but I felt like trying something new and like I said, drama group is fun too. Just because I love one thing doesn’t mean I should only stick to it for the rest of my life.” The brunette grinned and ruffled Hiro’s hair gently, before turning back to the boxes. He was told to put the things back into the cupboard and shelves instead of just placing the boxes and leave. The younger male hummed, nodding in understanding and leaned against the wall, watching the slender fingers of his friend open the first box and pull out a red piece of clothing.  
“By the way, what kind of play are you guys practicing, little red riding hood?” He knew the drama group wasn’t doing any kinds of fairytales but the red clothing reminded him of it and he thought it would be kind of funny to see Teruki in this kind of play. The older male let out a low laughter and shook his head, lifting the piece of clothing that turned out to be a pair of trousers.  
“Of course not. We didn’t fully decide on a play for this year but it’s probably going to be one of Shakespeare because for some reason most students seem to like the idea. I just hope it’s not going to be Romeo & Juliet.” Teru walked over to the cupboard and opened one of the drawers to place the trousers inside after folding them more or less neatly. He stopped on his way back to the table, looking at something in one of the shelves and suddenly started grinning, reached out to grab whatever it was he had spotted. Hiroki had been distracted opening the other box to look at what was inside and he jumped a little when he suddenly felt a touch to his head. He frowned and turned around in confusion just to be confronted with a wide grin on the other’s fine shaped lips. Reaching up to his head, he felt soft, fluffy fur and his eyes widened at the realization that Teru had put a pair of pointed animal ears on him.  
“Why would you…” He stopped at the soft laughter of the older male and frowned once again, gently slapping the brunette’s shoulder and wanted to get rid of the ears but he was stopped by warm fingers that wrapped around his wrist und pulled his hand away.  
“Because you started talking about red riding hood and I thought you might make a cute wolf.” Teruki’s grin widened even more when the shorter male started pouting and his cheeks flushed a light pink. Some day the brunette had suddenly started to tease Hiro by comparing him to a puppy and this was obviously referring to this nickname. He didn’t actually dislike being called a puppy as long as it was the older male who used it. Other people were immediately snapped at if they tried to tease him like this but not Teru. Sure, Hiroki never admitted to like this nickname or being called cute but hearing it from his best friend’s deep voice always made his heart jump a tiny bit and no matter how much he sulked and complained, deep down he did like it and Teruki probably knew that very well.  
“Does that make you little red riding hood then? Or more like ‘not so little’ red riding hood.” Hiroki laughed at the thought of the older male in such a costume and that would probably be one of the weirdest plays he ever heard of. The brunette hummed and turned around again, letting go of the shorter male’s wrist and looking through the shelves. After a few minutes of searching, he actually found some kind of red cape with a hood attached to it and seriously put it on. Pulling the hood over his head, Teru flashed a grin at the younger male who could only shake his head in disbelieve. What was the brunette up to?  
“How about we do our very own interpretation of red riding hood? Maybe acting will be to your liking and you want to join the drama group too~” Teruki tilted his head to the side and grabbed a small wooden basket from another shelf, his lips curling into a sweet little smile and Hiro honestly didn’t get what was going on right now. He should be used to his best friend’s spontaneous weird ideas but they still caught him a little off guard every time and left him wondering what was going on in the pretty head of the older male.  
“Oh! But wait, you need a tail first!!” The brunette turned around once again and started searching for said prop. Hiros eyes widened a little and he couldn’t believe the other one seriously wanted to start their own little play of a fairytale right now. He didn’t even get the chance to object because Teruki held up a fluffy tail with a triumphant sound.  
“That looks like a foxtail…” Hirokis comment was completely ignored and the older male obviously thought it was good enough for their purpose. He walked up to his best friend and gently grabbed his shoulders, turning Hiro around to attach the tail to the back of his jeans with two safety pins. He felt his cheeks heat up a little and his heart skipped a beat thanks to the touch to his bottom and he almost forgot to breathe for a few seconds.  
“I should take a photo of you like this. So adorable~” Teru ruffled the shorter male’s hair and laughed at the “Don’t you dare!” the other one grumbled in reply, softly swatting at his hand while his cheeks flushed, showing a bright red. The brunette let out a low laughter and corrected the wolf ears on Hiro’s head, leaning in to look into his best friend’s deep brown orbs with a light grin.  
“But it’s true. You look totally cute but I don’t think you make an authentic big bad wolf. You’re more like a short cute wolf cub.” The older male gently pinched Hirokis cheeks and grinned even wider at the glare he got in return. He definitely loved teasing the younger student and making him blush. Because one of his hands was still touching Hiro’s cheek, poking it every so lightly, the other suddenly turned his head a little and tried to bite Teruki’s finger, only missed it by millimeters.  
“I might not be big but I can be bad if you don’t stop the teasing!!” Hiro frowned and really started to get a little annoyed with his best friend who had way too much fun with this stupid little game. But this wouldn’t be Teru, if he just gave in or backed off. The brunette raised an eyebrow and made a thoughtful “hmm” sound before stepping closer, forcing the other one to automatically make a step back where he bumped into the table where they put the two boxes. His heartbeat immediately quickened again as he looked up into the taller male’s eyes, not knowing what he was up to now.  
“You want to be bad?” Teruki’s grin suddenly seemed different from before and so was the sound of his voice that was a little deeper and caused a warm shiver to run down Hiro’s spine. He actually couldn’t tell if the brunette was just playing again or serious with whatever he was up to. The only thing he knew was the sudden nerviness that started spreading from his stomach into the rest of his body but not the uncomfortable kind of nerviness. Teru was close enough for him to feel the warmth radiating from his slender body and he felt like he would get lost in the other’s pretty eyes any second, unable to break away. Hiroki tensed up a little when his best friend leaned in more and he could feel the warm breath brush his lips and cheeks, making his heart pound so fast he wouldn’t even be surprised if Teru was able to hear it. Then the next moment felt like everything suddenly froze for a short fraction of time when a soft pair of lips pressed against his. Hiro was unable to react at first and couldn’t believe this actually happened but the tingling sensation in his lips seemed too real for a dream. Finally, he managed to break from his frozen state and this time it was Teruki who was taken by surprise when his best friend unexpectedly started to kiss back. The brunette had expected the younger to push him away and complain about the supposedly joking action but his response was the complete opposite and Teruki’s heart started racing even more than it already had. The initially chaste kiss deepened when Teru parted his lips in a silent invitation while his hands came to rest on the tabletop to both sides of his best friend, causing the shorter male to eventually sit down on the table. Hiroki's heart pounded heavily and he hesitated for a fraction of time before finally giving in, opening his lips as well to cautiously run the tip of his tongue along the other's bottom lip. He tried to memorize this feeling, the warmth and softness of Teruki's lips but the nervousness made it a little difficult to fully concentrate. The younger male let out a soft sigh when he suddenly felt his best friend's tongue against his, nudging playfully and pulling back a little to challenge him. Hiro reached out, grabbing the front of the brunette's shirt and curled his fingers into the thin fabric, pulling the other even closer. His thoughts slowly started to trail off when his tongue curiously started to explore the by now unknown inside of Teru's mouth and the shyness gradually faded away as well. Finally their tongues met again, less careful than before and pressing against one another to start a playful fight. The intensity of the kiss drew a low sound from Hiroki's throat, almost sounding like a soft moan and his cheeks heated up noticeably. For so long he had wished for this to happen, to feel the older male's lips upon his own and snuggle up to the slender body. It was a dream coming true and a disappointed sound escaped his full lips when they broke the kiss to gasp for air, both teenagers a little out of breath.  
"Teru..." His voice was nothing but a faint whisper, trembling ever so slightly from the rush of emotions. Hiro’s fingers still held on to the other’s shirt and they were close enough to still feel each other’s breath on their lips and cheeks, preventing their hearts from calming down in their quick pace. Without saying a word, Teruki leaned in again after both caught their breaths at least a little, pressing their lips together once more for another intense kiss. The brunette already loved the feeling of Hiroki’s full lips against his own, wanting to savor the feeling and taste for as long as possible. Their tongues found one another for a gentle fight while Teru couldn’t resist the urge to raise a hand and place it on the younger male’s hip, sliding his fingers beneath the thin material of Hiro’s shirt to touch the warm skin and caress it with cautious movements. He could feel goosebumps forming under his touch and lightly brushed the soft skin with his fingertips, curiously exploring it. By now, the brunette was standing in between the shorter male’s legs, almost close enough for their lower bodies to touch and the other’s thighs gently pressed against both sides of his hip, keeping him in place. Hiroki’s thinking already went offline and he wanted nothing else but taste and feel more, enjoy every second of this moment. He arched his back into the touch when Teruki’s fingers moved up higher, exploring his back and trailing his spine, causing his skin to tingle.  
“The door…we should lock it.” Hiro breathed out when they broke the kiss for more air, looking up at the brunette with reddened cheeks and slightly parted lips that triggered the urge to capture them in another kiss. The older male raised an eyebrow and let out a low chuckle, tilting his head to the side with a suddenly curious expression upon his face.  
“Why? What are you up to that we need to lock the door for, huh?” And there it was again, this teasing grin and the amused sparkle in Teru’s brown orbs that made the younger’s face heat up even more.  
“I…I thought…just in case…” Suddenly insecure about this whole situation, he averted his gaze and let go of his best friend’s shirt, softly pulling away and sliding off the tabletop to get some distance to the other. He didn’t even know what all of this meant so it was probably best to just leave and not assume there was more to it or that Teruki could actually be interested in someone like him. There was no way this could ever happen. Even though Hiroki could be pretty loud-mouthed in front of other people, deep down he was just an insecure teenager, hopelessly in love with his best friend who happened to be one of the most popular guys at school. There were so many beautiful girls chasing after the handsome brunette so why on earth would Teru ever choose him? Hiro was just about to leave the room when he suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping around him from behind, pulling him into a gentle embrace and pressing him against the other’s warm body.  
“Hey, wait. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Please don’t leave yet. First, I doubt you want to run around in the school with the ears and tail still attached and second…there’s something important I’ve got to tell you.” The serious tone of Teruki’s voice made him even more nervous and Hiro took a deep breath before nodding softly, raising his hands to let them rest on his best friend’s lower arms that were crossed in front of his belly. He didn’t even think about the ridiculous wolf outfit anymore and Teru’s announcement about having to say something important definitely drew all his attention now anyway. He breathed out a low “What is it?” and felt his heartbeat quicken in the very same moment, anticipating whatever it was the older male had to tell him. Maybe this was the moment of being told that there really was no chance at all, that this kiss was just out of mere curiosity but he didn’t feel more than friendship for Hiroki and they should forget it ever happened. Preparing for the worst, Hiro closed his eyes and lowered his head, waiting for what was to come.  
“Did you ever think about why it’s just you I always tease with calling you cute or giving you nicknames? Sure, you’re my best friend but even now it doesn’t occur to you that it’s not only that? Why do you think did I kiss you?? You of all people should know that I’m not someone who goes around randomly kissing others because I suddenly feel like it. So why do you suddenly back off and wear this hurt expression, trying to run away when it’s so obvious what this is about?” Teru’s head leaned against the back of his, speaking with a deep, low voice and tightening the hug when he felt the younger male tensing up a little. The brunette didn’t have to hear it from Hiroki to know what was going on in his head. His expressions had always been like an open book to him and he did notice those supposedly hidden glances during the past weeks. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact that there had to be more than simple platonic affection coming from his best friend. He just never found the right opportunity to come up with this topic.  
“You are always so attentive when it comes to other people’s feelings and yet you failed to notice that not only your behavior was damn obvious lately but that mine was as well. I’m sorry I kissed you without saying anything but I couldn’t help it because you’re just too adorable not to kiss you and I wanted to do this for such a long time already. But it wasn’t out of curiosity or on a whim. It’s because I love you and I want to be with you.” Teruki sighed and hid his face against the other’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent and unable to resist the temptation to press a feathery kiss to the soft skin. Hiro’s eyes had widened with every word said and his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his ribcage. He couldn’t believe his best friend just confessed to him and a sudden wave of happiness rushed through his body. Teru loved him!  
“Why didn’t you say so earlier? You’re always such a tease…” His fingertips lightly dig into the other’s lower arms, holding on to them when a low sob escaped Hiroki’s full lips, causing the older male to furrow his brow in concern.  
“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to tease you about it. Please don’t be sad…” The brunette didn’t expect Hiro to start crying and he suddenly felt like he had done something wrong. Most people might see him as cool and self-conscious but he was actually pretty clumsy when it came to feelings. Teruki knew how to make people laugh, how to act stupid and of course he could have a serious conversation but he was no good with words when it came to conveying feelings like affection or love. In this aspect he was like a little boy, always teasing the ones he cared most about.  
“You really are an idiot. I’m not sad, stupid.” Another sob, this time mixed with a low laughter when Hiroki gently loosened his best friend’s arms to turn around. His cheeks were glistening with tears but his expression was far from sad, dark orbs glowing of happiness and affection.  
“I love you too.” Hiro beamed at the brunette and tiptoed, wrapping his arms around Teru’s neck to pull him in for a shy but loving kiss while pressing closer to the slender body, smiling at the feeling of the other’s racing heartbeat. It took a fraction of time for Teruki to finally respond to the kiss, wrapping on arm tighter around the other’s small frame and curling the fingers of his free hand into Hiroki’s soft hair, not paying attention to the clacking sound when the wolf ears fell from the other’s head and to the floor in the process.


End file.
